


Baking Fun!

by Savannah_Kitten



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dorky Sex, M/M, baking kink, basically sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah_Kitten/pseuds/Savannah_Kitten
Summary: Dan and Phil just finished some Halloween baking and decide to make another just without cameras and not much baking (WARNING: GAY SIN)





	1. Chapter 1

"And that's a wrap!" Dan said as he shut his laptop, happy to be finished with editing Phil's and his recent yearly collaboration, a Halloween baking video  
Phil smiled as he took off his Halloween shirt to be wearing a T-shirt underneath it  
Dan watched as he removed it, smirking and thinking very sinfully.   
Once Phil finished Dan continued to stare unthoughtfully of Phil looking at him as if he was insane.  
Once Dan realized that he'd been staring for over 30 seconds he quickly looked away, a light blush sneaking across his cheeks.  
Phil shrugged but kept it in mind as a silent awkwardness slowly went around the room.  
Phil being the happy person he is broke it by saying "well, those cake pops were amazing I'm gonna go make some more, wanna come?"  
"Sure" Dan replied.  
They both went to the kitchen and Phil started the batter as he played 'spooky scary skeletons' on repeat while laughing at Dan's dancing   
Once the batter was made Dan was sitting down, out of breath for dancing so much and Phil just took a second to admire him, sweaty, red and panting and he immediately was blushing.  
Dan knew he was staring at him and he let him, soon enough Dan stared back, smirking like he just made the dirtiest joke on earth.  
They just stood there staring at each other until Dan's nosy little eyes travled somewhere on Phil to see a bulge poking out.  
Dan's smirk only grew once he realized the situation they were in.   
Knowing Phil wouldn't make the first move Dan went over to Phil and just stood there still smirking.  
"Uhmmmm-" Phil said before Dan cut him off by kissing him.  
It wasn't a slow and gentle kiss either, it was rough and passionate like it was a rush  
Next thing you know that tight T-shirt of Phil's was slipped off same with Dan's   
It was a flash but they were on the couch with Dan on top and Phil on the bottom


	2. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part where they Frick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH LORDY GUACAMOLE I HAVE TOTALLY FORGOTTEN ABOUT FINISHING THIS sorry for the wait :/   
> Enjoy!

As they both lay they, passionately kissing Phil moans into Dan's mouth and Dan started to remove his own pants as did Phil.

Once they are both completely undressed Phil kisses Dan and starts moving down his jaw to his neck to his chest. 

Once he is by Dan's hips he flips Dan over so he is underneath him.

Phil blushed as he kissed around Dan's shaft, precum already beading at the tip of him.

Phil finally licks a stripe up Dan's member and Dan moans, knowing he isn't going to last very long. 

Phil suckles on Dan's tip and licks around it nonstop. 

"Phil~" Dan moans, not expecting Phil to be so talented at this. 

Phil looks up at Dan as he slowly bobs his head up and down on Dan's shaft 

Dan moans loudly as Phil licks up and down him sinfully.

Phil feels Dan swell up, about to cum and Phil stops moving, leaving Dan unsatisfied for a second until he continues, finally letting Dan cum into his pretty little mouth. 

Dan moans loudly as he cums, uncontrollably jerking his hips.

Phil's licks Dan clean and releases him with a wet pop.

Dan kisses Phil again, getting them both turned back on. 

Phil picks up Dan and sits him to where Phil could fuck him finally.

Phil adds a small amount of lube and slowly enters Dan. 

Now, to say Phil was big was an understatement. No, he was  **huge** and made Dan feel weak just thinking about it. 

Dan moans Phil's name multiple times before Phil cums inside him, moaning at the release. 

"If that happens everytime we finish a baking video, then I'll be Rachel Ray" Dan jokes not realizing Phil is asleep, Dan smiles to himself and kisses Phil on the forehead and puts a blanket over them both as he falls asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's that! Hope you enjoyed! I might do a Christmas themed fic. Opinions? Requests?

**Author's Note:**

> Part two CUMMING soon ;-)


End file.
